See Something Different?
by randireedus
Summary: Kevedd. A fluffy one-shot. College. Edd comes over to study, but Kevin is surprised (and slightly turned on) when he shows up wearing glasses.


Kevin and Edd had been dating a while. Actually, 2 years 3 months and 12 days if Edd's calculations were correct. They had started dating their senior year in high school, not shocking anyone as the two had such undeniable and obvious chemistry. It was also unsurprising the two were still together now in their sophomore year in college, Edd studying biochemistry and Kevin undeclared, although deeply wishing that baseball was a legitimate major.

One Friday after Kevin's practice, Edd was to come over to study and hang out. The semester had been rough so far on the both of them with Kevin busy with sports and trying to keep his GPA high enough to continue playing and Edd taking every elective he could fit into his schedule to attain the "most well-rounded education he could." But tonight Edd had told Kevin that after a finishing up a lab report they would be free to just relax and possibly watch a movie. And with any luck something more, Kevin hoped.

Kevin heard the recognizable knock on his apartment door and went to let Edd in. When he opened the door, however, he just stood and stared at his boyfriend. He was wearing dark jeans and a soft, beige sweater, along with his signature beanie. But something was different.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" Edd picked, adjusting the books in his hands.

"Uh, yeah babe. … When did you start wearing glasses?" Kevin asked, finally realizing what was altered in Edd's appearance. He stood back, allowing Edd to enter and head toward the couch and the coffee table. _He looks too freaking cute with those on,_ Kevin thought. _Ain't no way any studying is getting done._

"Oh, these?" Edd said, motioning to the black-rimmed glasses on his face. "I've worn contacts for years now, but this morning one ripped and I was distraught to find that it was my last pair. I have to order some more tomorrow, but for now I must wear these. I only have them in case of emergency. I probably look silly, huh?" Edd mumbled, looking down at his now open books on the table.

"Are you kidding me? If I ever had a teacher that looked as hot as you do now in those glasses I might just be an Einstein by now," Kevin smiled, lowering himself to sit beside Edd on the floor between the couch and coffee table. "You're down-right… irresistible," he purred, planting kisses on Edd's neck.

Edd smiled and started to giggle. "Now Kevin, I must get some work done first!" he scolded none too harshly.

Kevin pulled away to look at him. "Okay Mr. Vincent, but make it fast. I think I'm a little hot for teacher right now," he said, kissing Edd quickly on the lips before pulling out his own books. He found it extremely difficult, however, to keep his eyes off of Edd. _How dare he just sit there looking like that and expect me to study_, he thought. _I've never had a teacher fantasy before, but damn… _

After a few minutes of stealing glances, Kevin put his hand on his boyfriend's knee. Edd just kept writing. Kevin slowly let his hand travel up until Edd was forced to give Kevin a stern look. "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a hint of a smile along with his glare.

"What, are you gonna give me detention?" Kevin teased, raising his eyebrows and lightly pinching Edd on his side.

"If you keep it up, I might have to whip out the paddle," Edd teased, playing along and poking his boyfriend's chest.

"Oh, is that so?" Kevin said with a devious smile. He began tickling Edd relentlessly, forcing the boy on his back while Kevin aimed for every sweet spot he knew Edd had.

Edd was trying to scold Kevin but it was hard when half his words were interrupted with fits of giggles. "You need to- ha! No, stop! Haha, Kevin you must cease- ha ha!" He kept wriggling underneath Kevin until an idea struck him. He angled himself until he was face-to-face with Kevin and kissed him full on. This definitely distracted the redhead from his tickle attack.

They fell in to each other, holding each other close on the floor, Kevin's hand going to Edd's face. Edd started to take off his glasses. "Hey, no. Keep those on," Kevin protested. "Still gives you that sexy professor look."

Edd squinted his eyes at his boyfriend and smiled. "Okay, fine. But that reminds me. I still need to give you your punishment, mister," he said, pushing Kevin off of him and heading towards the bedroom.

"Oh, I'll show you punishment!" Kevin proclaimed, chasing a giggling Edd into the bedroom.

….

Edd did not order new contacts the next day.


End file.
